I Won't Say I'm In Love
by GillytheAWESOME
Summary: Disney's Hercules AU- Lovina won't say she's in love with Antonio, the muses (Francis, Feliciano, Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew) will help her with that. Nyotalia character: Lovino (Romano) Fluff at end :D


Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia I would have no purpose to make _fan_fiction, nor would I be a fan, I would be the owner.

Warning: Nyotalia...That's it...Why does there need to be a warning for it?...Oh well

* * *

"Ugh, what's the matter with me?" Lovina asked herself getting up from the bench(fountain-thing), slouching while doing so. "You'd think a girl would learn…" she said to herself walking away still holding the flower Antonio gave her. (Disney mode; on (XD)

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement" Lovina sang while walking to the nearby cupid statue, "I guess I already won that." She sang while turning the cupid statue. "No man is worth the aggravation" Lovina sang while walking past the statue of muses, "That's ancient history, been there done that!" she sang while throwing the flower over her shoulder. "Who you think you're kidding, he's the Earth and Heaven to ya' try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya'" the muses; Francis, Feliciano, Alfred, Arthur, Matthew sang while Lovina sat down on another bench singing (and doing a crescendo on it) "Oh!" "Girl ya' can't conceal it, we know how you feel and who you ya' thinking of." The other muses sang while Matthew tried to give the flower to Lovina who ignored it and got up and walked away. With a saddened face Matthew joined the other muses to sing.

"No chance no way I won't say it no, no!" Lovina sang as she walked and moving her arm dismissively. "You swoon, you sigh why deny it uh-oh." The muses sang dancing a little "It's still cliché, I won't say I'm in love" Lovina sang getting a bit softer with each note while walking to a nearby grove of statues, as the muses gave questioning looks to each other while she walked away. "I thought my heart had learned its lesson," Lovina sang as she walked to one of the statues looking depressingly at it. "It feels so good when you start out." "My head is screaming get a grip girl! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Lovina sang looking to the muses who immediately stopped moving. "You keep on denying, who you are and how you feel, baby we're not buying, hon we saw ya hit the ceiling, face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up, that ya got, got, got it bad!" Francis, Alfred, Feliciano, Arthur, and Matthew sang while Lovina walked to a nearby pool with stones, but not before staring dreamily at the kissing statue figures in the fountain near the pool.

"No chance, no way I won't say I'm in love." Lovina sang jumping on the stones going across the pool, as she was on the last one the stone gave out beneath her and she grabbed the first thing she felt which happened to be the hand of the statue of Antonio. "Give up, give in" the muses sang as Lovina cuddled to the statue with a dreamy look, "Check the grin you're in love!" Lovina then had a look of realization as she sang "This scene won't play!" she placed her hands to her head as she walked away singing "I won't say I'm in love!" "You're doing flips read our lips you're in love!" the muses sang as they were only head statues.

"You're way off base I won't say it" Lovina sang walking past the head statues of the muses. "Get off my case I won't say it!" Lovina sang with aggravation, while sitting on the nearby fountain(wall-bench-thing). "Girl don't be proud its ok you're in love," the muses sang while lifting Feliciano up to place he flower on the side of his sister. Lovina lied her had on top of the flower not expecting it to be there. Picking it up she sang "At least out loud I won't say I'm in love." She then proceeded to lie down on the fountain(wall-bench-thing) with a dreamy look on her face. "Sha-la-la-la-la-la hah!" the muses dreamily sighed, as they went to the position girls do when they dreamily sigh.

* * *

Omake:

"Lovi, mi tomate~! I wanted to see if you were okay, something told me to come back!" Antonio yelled calling out to, what he calls, his tomato. "LOVI!" Antonio yelled seeing Lovina lying down on the fountain(bench-thing) worried about his little Italian. Walking closer (or running) Antonio saw that Lovina fell asleep, chuckling he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his 'home' (aka the stadium closet area that had a bed). A breeze flew over them and Lovina shivered, leading to her cuddling closer to Antonio since he was warm. "Te amo, mi tomate~" Antonio whispered and kissed her forehead.

* * *

YES! TTvTT)l=/ I finally did it! I've been procrastinating to do this, I found thins picture - ?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=Hetalia+Disney&offset=48#/d4tkdgt and my plot bunnies screamed "MAKE IT!" with foam in there mouth, so I posted a comment saying I want to write a fanfiction of this and the artist who made the picture said to make it and send it to her when it's done. Needless to say I never wrote 'till now when I finally got off my lazy arse and wrote it. SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! And I know the omake isn't what happened in the movie but I just wanted to have some fluff in there.


End file.
